


Just Checking

by Epithimia



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Breasts, Dubious Consent, F/F, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithimia/pseuds/Epithimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme on livejournal; Takashima gives Makina a check-up and is fascinated by her breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

The paper gown hanging off Makina's frame would have appeared undignified on any other woman, but her fierce scowl and rigid posture were unchanged as usual. She sat impatiently, no emotion on her face except irritability.

Makina was regimented, stiff, and had every intention of going to her routine check-up, she honestly did. Her job was her life and work was her number 1 priority; she hadn't risen through the ranks to her position by shirking her duties. Takashima, however, was cutting into her day by sending not one, but TWO guards to escort her to the medical wing.

The door to the examination room opened as Takashima entered, all coy smiles.

"Hello Miss Warden Makina, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"You are an insistent bitch, aren't you?" Makina's voice was clipped as though she were on the edge of storming out, "You know damn well why I'm here."

"My, isn't that tongue just razor sharp? I'd love to just tug it out with my own fingers and nail it above my bed, or even floating in a jar on my vanity." Takashima's grin only grew as she eyed the other woman.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, so get on with this check-up so I may leave!" Makina's hands tightly gripped the table beneath her.

Takashima ignored the other woman's words as she began filling out a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. She placed the clipboard on a counter and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. She approached Makina as though she were any other patient.

On a table beside the one Makina was perched on were several routine checkup tools; first she picked up what resembled a tiny hammer and clicked on the light attached to it.

Makina quickly stilled herself as Takashima gently nestled the end into her ear and peered through. "Wouldn't it be fun if I pushed this further and further until I broke something?"

The warden stared straight ahead and remained still.

"On the other hand, then it would be harder for you to hear my voice, wouldn't it?" The doctor giggled and pulled back, unscrewing the end of the tiny hammer once it was removed from Makina's ear.

The doctor leaned over Makina's knees, (much closer than Makina deemed necessary in her opinion) and said playfully, "Open your mouth for me..."

Makina's shapely lips parted for the doctor as she eyed the other woman defiantly, as if daring her to make good on her earlier threat.

Takashima slowly pressed the other woman's tongue down with two gloved fingers, resisting the urge to massage it more.

Takashima swallowed and pulled away, taking off her gloves and disposing of them in the trash nearby. She took a breath and put in the earplugs to her stethoscope. She was slightly nervous that she would be navigating around the other woman's very prominent chest, a feat that she had found herself fantasizing about as of late.

She turned back around and stepped back to her place in front of the warden's knees. She then placed the metal circle against the center of Makina's chest, between her large breasts, "Now breathe for me."

Makina complied, taking a slow, deep breath. The doctor watched the woman's chest rise and her breasts swell as she listened to her heart beat in her ears.

"Very nice... again." Takashima's voice became quieter, more subdued as she moved the circle over the top of Makina's right breast, over her right lung. She became slowly entranced by the even sound of the woman's pulse and the sight of her thinly covered breasts in front of her face. If Makina had noticed the change in the Takashima's demeanor, she didn't reveal her opinion.

Takashima moved the circle once more, this time onto Makina's left breast. She noticed how Makina's nipples had hardened slightly as she pressed down this time, "Again."

Makina breathed in and out again, just the slightest bit faster than before. Takashima inwardly smirked and placed the metal circle over the other woman's left nipple through the gown and pressed, "Again."

Makina's pulse rose just slightly as she breathed in, and then out again.

Takashima placed a hand of Makina's shoulder, "Turn a little bit Miss Warden."

Makina complied and turned halfway, her back exposed from the paper gown as Takashima pressed the circle above her right lung, "Now breathe again."

Makina breathed as Takashima told her to, the doctor noticing the goosebumps rising off the warden's flesh as she pressed the cold metal against her.

Takashima took off her stethoscope and draped it around her neck. Her voice became very low and soothing, "Very good, now just relax, I need to examine your breasts for any irregularities."

Makina tensed as though she was going to argue, but Takashima quickly slid her hands under Makina's arms and squeezed her breasts through the paper gown. She tested the firmness of the other woman's chest, reveling in the racing pulse of the woman trapped in her embrace. She was nimble enough to avoid the her nipples as if she were under the guise of a check-up.

She found herself unsatisfied with the paper barrier between her hands and the woman's warm body, "This is no good."

Makina, now slightly flushed, managed to bark, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to need you to pull your gown down and lie back with your hands behind your head. It's the best angle for me to examine you. I'm almost through with you."

"I would certainly hope so." Makina pulled down her gown and laid on her back as Takashima had instructed, her free, oversized breasts bouncing each time she moved. As Makina laid there, completely obeidient, Takashima found herself growing warm at the implication.

Takashima crawled up onto the table and leaned over the waiting warden, placing her hands on the woman's supple breasts and squeezing the generous mounds in her small hands. She was jubilant at the warm, smooth flesh under her palms, unable to restrain herself from roaming each breast with fervor. Makina herself had her eyes closed and was unable to hide her blushing face as she gently began writhing beneath the doctor's touch, "Woman, how is this an examination?"

"Testing your sensitivity to my touch," Takashima answered smoothly by pinching and rubbing her peaked nipples, twisting them harder and watching them glow rouge.

Makina gasped and arched her back, her hips thrusting into the air as Takashima tortured her with pleasure, "Ah, oh God, aah! I believe I'm ah! Quite sensitive..."

"I can see that..." The doctor kept a thumb over each nipple as she shook each heavy mound, loving the gravity and feel of the flesh under her hands, "You have amazing breasts. Has any other doctor examined them like this?"

"No they haven't..."

"I see, they haven't been nearly thorough enough then." Takashima took the opportunity to lean in and suck at one of the warden's nipples, teasing and pushing it around with her tongue before biting between her teeth.

Makina finally let out a long, elegant moan, her neck arching as Takashima's tongue pressed and lapped around her other nipple. When she was complete, she pressed her face between the warden's breasts and shook her head back and forth, basking in the scent of the beautiful woman, giving another firm squeeze with both hands.

Takashima lifted herself up, "Your examination is complete, Miss Warden Makina. You may put your clothes back on."

Makina's voice lost some of its usual bite as she sat up and replied, "Very well, thank you very much Doctor Takashima. Should I need any further examinations or any questions answered-"

"You may come in, no appointment necessary." Takashima grinned.


End file.
